


I Wanna See

by kelliirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Horny, M/M, Muke - Freeform, sexts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelliirwin/pseuds/kelliirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night and an innocent conversation occurs with Muke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna See

Luke: Mikeyyy

Michael: Hey Lukey, what's up?

Luke: Don't call me that

Michael: I will call you that, Lukey

Luke: Ughh, what are you up to?

Michael: Playing a game, wbu?

Luke: Nothing, bored. I miss youu

Michael: Ah you're such a sap lol

Luke: Haven't seen you in ages

Michael: It's been like 3 days

Luke: I know right

Michael: -face palm- 

Luke: Hey uhh, do you think I should shave?

Michael: Nah I like your facial hair, seems like the fans do too

Luke: You like it?

Michael: Yeah, you look sexy with it

Luke: Oh do I now?

Michael: Shut up

Luke: Looks like the hater has become a fan

Michael: Shut up I still hate you

Luke: MICHAEL THINKS IM SEXYY

Michael: Shut up nerd

Luke: Make me

Michael: Suck my dick

Luke: Okay

Michael: ? dude

Luke: I really like your hair, think it's sexy too

Michael: ..You do?

Luke: Yeah, not gonna lie I got a little turned on when I saw it for the first time

Michael: Oh did you now?? Did you pop a boner

Luke: Yeah, I did Mikey

Michael: What'd you do?

Luke: Jacked off to the thought of you, you're so pretty Mike

Michael: Fuck you're making me hard Luke

Luke: Good, talk dirty to me

Luke: Daddy

Michael: Ohhh you fucker

Luke: Is your cock throbbing?

Luke: I suck your hard pretty cock so badly Mikey

Michael: Fucckkk you're such a slut

Luke: Who wouldn't be for you

Michael: Want you in between my legs

Luke: I want to make you come daddy

Michael: Fuck baby, I'm touching myself are you?

Luke: Yes, I'm jacking off so fast daddy want you to fuck me so baddd

Michael: FUCK FACETIME ME

-Luke facetimes him-

Michael: OH FUCK BABY YOU'RE SO HARD

Luke: I'm leaking *he breathes out*

Michael: I want you to do something for me

Luke: What daddy?

Michael: Can I see you finger yourself?

Luke: Yeahh hold on *flips around and the camera is right by his hole. he inserts a finger, moaning*

Michael: Awhh fuck *he's pumping his cock really fast*

Luke: You have such pretty balls daddy, I want suck them

Michael: I want to suck your pretty little whole princess

Luke: Call me that again fuckkk

Michael: My little princess, gonna come for mee?

Luke: Yeahhh *moaning and thrusting his finger in out while pumping his cock*

*they both moan cumming, luke pumps all of his on chest*

Michael: Fuck baby I wish I was there to lick it off you

Luke: *grins*

Michael: You better watch out Hemmings, your ass is mine

Luke: Why don't you come over tomorrow and punish me for being so naughty daddy? Gonna fuck me in my tight little whole with your fat cock? 

Michael: *groans loudly* See you then princess

Luke: Goodnight daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Michael's new hair OH MY FUCK


End file.
